Not a Cinderella Story TamakiXReader
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: After the death of your mother your father is forced to remarry but tragedy strikes when your father commits suicide. So after spending the next eleven years cooking and cleaning for your step family your fairy god twins give you a second chance at life, but will you take it?


"But I don't want a new mommy I want my old mommy!" a little girl of about eight yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhhh it's gonna be ok. You need a new mommy or grandmother will cut off all the money and we will have no where to live. So please bare with me?" your father brushed away you tears and kissed your cheeks. "to be honest the new mommy is and ugly cow but don't tell her I said that~ it will be our little secret,and as a reward you can have this locket so mommy is always with you." he tapped you on the nose and clasped the chain around your little neck. He put a finger to his lips and winked. You giggled and winked back. As long as your daddy was around no one would ever hurt you. Never.

"stupid girl! Quit daydreaming and continue cleaning!" a foot swung down and kicked you in the side knocking you out of your day dream. You glared up at 'the ugly cow', but did as told and continued to scrub the floor for the third time that day. "good now once your done the pool needs cleaning, the dogs fed, the halls mopped, pictures dust, and the sheets cleaned we have special guests visiting us this evening and they will be staying until the ball next evening."

yes yes you knew all about 'the famous Suoh family' that was staying for the next two days and you had been cleaning like mad to get the house 'presentable'.

"yes mother..."

"don't call me mother you filthy piece of trash!" another kick to the side. Then another, and another. This was usually how it happened behind the closed doors of the [l/n] household. "get out of my sight you lazy bitch!" mind full of your newly formed bruises you picked your self up and retreated into your small attic room.

Flopping down on your bed you sobbed into the nearest pillow. As it it wanted it to you picked up the small picture frame on the side table. A tall man with black hair, a little [h/c] girl and a woman... your mother.

"why dad why did you have to go *hic* you said you would never let her hurt me!" you threw the frame across the room and watched as the glass cover shattered into a thousand pieces.

When you were three your mother had died of cancer and a year later you father remarried. After the first few months of 'happiness' your new mother and step sisters started to …..change. They wanted more. More money, clothes, jewelry, everything and eventually your father was in debt and couldn't repay it, the business failing and having to live with a woman he didn't love. The stress was too much and in time he took his own life as well.

But that was eleven years ago but what was done was done. Since then you had been waiting on your step family hand in foot as well as taking the abuse that you were given.

Wiping the tears from your eyes like you father did all those years ago you picked your self up and began to gather the broken shards of glass and dispose of them. You crawled back into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the day the Suoh family was to arrive and you and two step sisters were lined up going over what was to happen.

"ok girls repeat to me what you are to do today~" you rolled your eyes as the two girls giggled and squeaked out the 'script' they were given.

"oh Mr. Suho what a lovely jacket!"

"may I lead you to the parlor 's."

"good good perfect as always girls!" she turned to you next. "and you?"

"i will be in my room not making a sound and pretending I do not exist."you re sighted using a nasally voice so you sounded like her. You felt the sting of her hand on your cheek and expected another but at that moment the doorbell rang.

"get out you filth to your room now!" taking the chance you scurried away and hid at the top of the stairs. Although it hurt it was so worth it 'serves her right for ripping off harry potter!'

you watched as your mother opened the door and four men stepped in with their luggage. A tall graying man, a blonde, and two red haired twins. Huh that's odd you were only told of the first two.

"hello welcome to our humble home we hope you enjoy your stay at the [l/n] manor~" as she curtsied you couldn't help but wonder exactly how desperate she was.

"of course we will! Oh excuse my rudeness this is my son Tamaki and his two friends Hikaru and Karou." oh so that's who they were.

"well these are my two beautiful girls Ayame and Ayami." you rolled your eyes you scoffed. 'oh fucking right they're just about as pretty as shit covered in diamonds!"

All eyes in the foyer landed on you and your realized that you had said that out loud. Dropping another F bomb you ran out of there as fast as you could hopping to god that she wouldn't kill you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"you incompetent little bitch! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me! You will rot in here for I all I care!" you barely felt yourself hit the floor and you skin being sliced open from the broken picture frame. You had gone numb around the point when she shoved you down a flight of stairs and dug her freakishly long nails into the skin of your neck. The loud click of the lock echo in your ears and you lost conciseness.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
when you awoke next it was still dark out side so you guessed it was early morning. Limping over to the bathroom you pulled out your first aid kit and began treating your wounds. While you were wrapping your bandages you began to hear distant voices.

"are you sure this is where she is, those girls did seem sort of shady?" who was that?

"yeah im sure the door should be around her somewhere on there it is! And now just a matter of picking the loooooccccckkk and done!" you jumped at the familiar creek of your door and poked your head out of the bathroom doorway. It was those two twins what were their names oh right! Hikaru and Karou.

"what are you doing here, And how did you unlock the door?"

"oh well we were just wondering why you weren't at the party?" what the party? But that wasn't until night ti- wait you slept through the whole day!?

"and why aren't you dressed?" noticing their blushes you looked down to see you were only wearing your pair of sleeping shorts and the thin bandages around your chest. With a squeak you ran into the bathroom and pulled your shirt on. After deeming your self presentable you walked back out and sat down on your bed. Sighing you pulled your pillow to your chest and sent the two of them a weak smile.

"im not allowed and even if I was I don't have anything to wear..." the two grinned at each other and pulled out a cell phone

"give us twenty minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like your self. The girl's skin was perfectly smooth with no signs of scars or bruises, her hair was complexly braided into a crown on her head and her eyes had a sort of new life, but was the most stunning was the dress. A beautiful baby blue master piece with pick ups, tool, and the most amazing beading on the torso.

"we borrowed this from our mother but she's taking this with her to a fashion show in America so were going to need it back by midnight in about... half an hour so lets get moving."

"why are you being so nice to me." you asked still gazing at yourself in the mirror. They shrugged and just pulled you towards the door.

"well anyone who's taken that much crap and still has enough humor to be able to say what you did is always good in our books. Oh and it's a masquerade so you'll need this." they handed you a beautiful silver and blue mask and you carefully tied it into place.

"thank you." was all you said before the three of you walked into the ballroom.

Gasps were the only noise inn the room as you descended the staircase and you could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on you. You blushed behind the mask and made your way to the bottom of the stair case. The first person to break the silence was a young man in a white mask with painted roses.

"may I have this dance princess?" you nodded and gave him your hand. the crowd parted as the two of you glided across the floor. As you passed by you noticed the glares of three particularly ugly cows and you couldn't help but grin to your self as you danced with the handsome stranger. As the song ended the two of you walked out onto the teris.

"you dance wonderfully princess." you giggled at his comment and looked up at the stars. It was the first time in a long time that you had laughed like that and it surprised you. The man next to you removed his mask and revealed him self to be the boy that was staying in your home.

"my name is Tamaki Suoh. Now princess will you remove your mask and show me your beautiful face?" you nodded and reached to grab your mask.

DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG!

"oh no midnight! I'm sorry but I really have to go it was great meeting you!" bowing deeply you ran off through the night. Stumbling you lost your locket the one with your mothers picture in it... but without a moment to spare you were forced to leave it behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the next morning and the Suoh family was long gone. You smiled faintly as you ate your breakfast as you remembered last night. Across the table you could hear your sisters whispering among themselves. Knowing that if it was gossip you could use it against them you tried to listen in.

"did you hear the news? That girl left a locket behind at the party, and the person who claims gets to marry the Suoh heir!" your locket! He must have found it after you dropped it

"yeah and I heard he's going to ask every single girl that was at the party?" DING DONG!~ "oh that must be him!" running to the foyer they flung open the door out of breath.

"p-prince I mean Tamaki what a lovely surprise what are you doing here!?" the blonde stepped inside and you snuck a peek at him from around the corner of your hiding spot.

"hello ladies I had something to ask you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out your small gold locket. "does this belong to you?"

"yes it's mine!"

"no its mine!"

he just chuckled and shook his head.

"ok then if it really does belong to you tell me. What is inside this locket?" he smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.

"its a poem!"

"a taco!" wft a taco?

"no im sorry your both wrong now then I'll just be on my way the-"

"wait!" for the third time all eyes were on you as you stepped out from your hiding spot. "the locket is mine inside is a picture of my mother holding me as a child." silence filled the room as the blonde strode across the room and stood before you..

"i believe this belongs to you." with nimble fingers he clasped the golden chain around your neck just as your father did eleven years ago. " Miss.[y/n] will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"yes!"

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

" and they all lived happily ever after! The end~"you closed the book ad looked down at your sleeping little girl Matilda. Carefully you climbed out of the bed and tiptoed into your own room. You smiled at your husband who was sitting in bed waiting for you.

"you read her our story again didn't you?" you nodded and curled up next to him under the covers and he wrapped his arms around you. "good night princess I love you."

"i love you too."


End file.
